The Offspring of Tomoka and Horio
by awintea
Summary: thrillpair // Fuji and Ryoma go to a Seigaku tennis club reunion to find Tomoka, Horio, and offsprin // oneshot.


The Offspring of Tomoka and Horio

A challenge from Rain-san. xD I hope you like it. Completely cracky.

Here's another one.  
Title: The Offspring of Tomoka and Horio  
Summary: Ten years later, Ryoma and Fuji manage to bump into Horio and Tomoka in a tennis festival (Just make it up). To their horror, they meet the children of the two. (Three kids)  
One-shot. Over 933 words.  
Pairing: Thrill Pair(Doesn't matter how obvious.) and HorioTomo (Make it obvious that they're married.)  
Genre: Humor/parody

x The Offspring of Tomoka and Horio x 1000 words

'This is fun, right, Ryoma-chan?'

Echizen Ryoma nodded resignedly, choosing to ignore the honorific that had been (unjustly) added to his name yet again. 'Yes, _Syuusuke_.' He emphasised the 'Syuusuke' sans honorific, hoping that Fuji would understand his point.

'I mean, a Seigaku tennis club reunion! We haven't seen so many of these people for so long! Isn't this fun, Ryoma-chan?' Fuji Syuusuke smiled as his boyfriend pulled down his cap a little bit more, hiding his face.

'Yes, Syuu-' Ryoma suddenly felt his circulation being cut off, and couldn't finish the rest of his sentence as two arms wrapped tightly around him.

'OCHIBI!' An ecstatic Kikumaru Eiji shouted cheerfully in Ryoma's ear. 'How come you don't return any of my calls nya? Or my emails nya? And you're never home whenever I visit!'

Ryoma said nothing.

'That's mean, ochibi! Don't you want to talk to your old sempai? Didn't you miss me?' Eiji pouted and continued shouting in Ryoma's ear.

'Eiji, I think he can't reply.' A worried-looking Oishi explained, watching as Eiji slowly strangled Ryoma.

Eiji gasped. 'He can't reply? What's wrong, ochibi?' He hugged Ryoma even tighter, as if trying to shield him from some unknown danger.

Fuji smiled at Eiji, and asked politely, 'Would you mind removing your arms from my boyfriend?' He opened his eyes and stared at Eiji, who immediately retracted said arms and backed away.

Ryoma took a deep breath as he gasped for air, and glared at Eiji, who pouted again. Eiji tugged on Oishi's sleeve. 'Oishi, ochibi's being mean to me!'

Oishi smiled at Eiji's antics, but said admonishingly, 'You shouldn't have hugged him so tightly though, Eiji.'

'But Oishiiiii!' Eiji pouted again.

Fuji continued sweetly, 'Try to control your boyfriend, will you, Oishi?' Fuji flashed Oishi (who was pink in the face) an innocent smile and grabbed Ryoma's hand. 'Let's get going then, Ryoma-chan.'

Ryoma let himself be dragged around by Fuji, nodding at the various people who tried to strike up a conversation with him. He was always yanked away by Fuji to some other person immediately though (not that Ryoma really minded).

As Ryoma was pulled away from Momoshiro Takeshi and Tachibana An, he said impatiently to Fuji, 'Can we go yet?'

'Now, Ryoma-chan, there are still so many things we have to do.' Fuji smiled widely. 'We haven't talked to everyone yet!'

Ryoma stared incredulously at his forever-smiling boyfriend. He responded, 'Look at all the people here.'

'Well, we have a lot of time, don't we?' Fuji was still smiling. 'Let's go talk to somebody else now.'

'Syuusuke-'

'Ryoma-chan, we're not leaving until we talk to everybody,' Fuji said in an absolute tone.

Ryoma, understanding that Fuji wasn't going to take no for an answer, let Fuji grab his hand once again and be led around.

Ryoma abruptly felt like a show dog on a leash, being displayed by his proud owner.

'Look, Ryoma-chan! It's Osakada-san and Horio-san!' Fuji pointed at a certain loudmouthed woman who was bickering with a certain man with however many years of tennis experience standing next to a bench.

'Who?' Ryoma questioned. Then, he looked over in the direction where Fuji was pointing, and said, 'Oh. The loud ones.' Ryoma turned around to face the exit, but Fuji saw the attempt at escape and effectively prevented it.

'Osakada-san! It's so nice to see you!' Fuji smiled cheerfully. Ryoma frowned and glared.

'Ryoma-sama! I haven't seen you for so long!' Osakada Tomoka stopped her bickering to speak with Ryoma. Her eyes sparkling excitedly, she said, 'I watched all of your tournaments! And I saw you on TV the other day! About the Wimbledon championship thing! You were in the newspaper too!'

There was a cough from beside Tomoka. She turned and glared at Satoshi Horio, who was frowning.

He spoke up. 'Tomoka-'

'I'm speaking with Ryoma-sama! Shut up! I'm busy!' Tomoka glared.

'I'm your husband, Tomoka, and I think-'

'Shut up!'

Fuji and Ryoma simply watched as the two of them catfought, and Fuji said with a smile, 'You two are married?'

'Of course!' Horio said arrogantly.

Tomoka glared at him. 'He wasn't talking to _you_.'

'Mommy?' A little girl ran up to Tomoka and tugged on her arm. 'Onii-san disappeared.'

Ryoma watched as Tomoka shouted loudly, 'Hideki! Get back here!'

Fuji started speaking again, as Ryoma seemed to be shocked into silence. 'Are they your children?'

Tomoka nodded, and pointed at a cradle that had been lying peacefully on the bench. 'That one too.' She picked up the cradle, and seemingly instantaneously, the baby started bawling very loudly. Extremely loudly. Deafeningly loudly. Making everyone around them stop talking loudly.

Horio grabbed the cradle and made a silly face at the baby inside, which quieted down. He laughed nervously as everyone continued to stare. After a few awkward moments, the people around them started speaking again.

Then, a young boy ran up to them. He grinned at the four adults with a strange likeness to the young Horio. He said loudly, 'Mom, I want to go play tennis over there! I have two years of tennis experience!'

Fuji and Ryoma watched sceptically as the young clone of Horio ran over to join some other kids playing tennis.

Tomoka, seeing their ... puzzled expressions, said, 'That's Hideki. Our son.'

Fuji asked, 'So you have three children?'

Tomoka nodded.

Ryoma muttered under his breath, 'Thank God there aren't more,' as Hideki started shouting at the top of his voice everything he had learned from his two years of experience.

'We better be going then, Ryoma-chan?'

Ryoma nodded, and shouted, 'Shouta! Riyoka! We're going!'

Two little children, one brown-haired girl and one black-haired boy, ran up to Ryoma. The girl held up her hands expectantly, and Ryoma picked up her up, placing her on his shoulders. The boy stood beside Fuji, looking at Tomoka and Horio from behind Fuji's leg.

Tomoka and Horio had no words to say as the happy family left the Seigaku reunion. x owari

x x x

And I'm done! How was it? I figured that I didn't need an omake for this oneshot. xD

Please review if you liked it, and flames are welcome! - awinchan


End file.
